Angelic
by nobody7813
Summary: Axel was dead, but his angel brought him back to life. Why? Well all he knows is that he feels like his life is incomplete. He can see and talk to angels now but that settles nothing. He needs to start fresh, so he moves away from everything. He meets an angel named Roxas, but there's something special about him. Is he the reason he couldn't die yet? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Me: I know I have a ton of stories to update, but while on vacation I came up with this idea...so everything will get updated eventually haha

Axel: You aren't very good with time management o-o

Me: mmhm

Axel: _

Me: Well here's the prologue! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ugh, I can barely see a thing! One thing's for sure…mom's got amazing timing," Lea mumbles to himself. It's very late at night, and his mother has told him to pick up some groceries for breakfast and lunches the next day. He's halfway home now. Although Lea isn't very good at riding a bike it's the only way for him to go to the store and back before midnight. A roaring rumble breaks through the still silence of the night. "Huh?" Lea turns around to only be blinded by the headlights of a car. "Augh!" The lights cause Lea to lose his sight and his balance. "Woah!" He knows that he's crashed, but he still can't see. "Dammit! My leg!" He can still feel the rumbling of the car racing his way. He stands; however, his sight returns too late.

xxx

Darkness…pain; so much pain. Lea can't move. Numbing; delightful numbing. Lea is finally able to open his eyes again. He's alone, except for a girl beside him. Her hair is as long as his, and has the same color. Her skin is pure white. Her wings are a soft pink that fade to a light grey at the bottom. _Wait a minute…she has wings?_ Lea thinks. _What the hell?_ She turns her head to him, and smiles. It's bittersweet and sad. She turns her head forward, and points in that same direction. Lea looks too. The room he sees is pure white with blinding lights. _Blinding lights…_Lea gasps as he remembers.

"Am I…?" He turns to the girl to ask. She turns his head back to the room. He resists the urge to ask again, and looks at the room closer. He tries to see past the lights, and is finally successful. He sees his mom, dad, and older brother, Reno. Why is his mom crying?

"We're so sorry Mrs. Fair, we did all we could…" Lea hears faintly. He then looks over to his brother, sobbing by someone; rather, _on_ someone. He's crying over a boy. He has scarlet red spiked hair like his own, and his eyes are frozen open with death, their emerald gaze looking upon nothing.

"Hey…that's me!" Panic floods him, "But… I'm right here! Okay listen, I want answers, and you better damn well give em' to me!" He points at the winged girl beside him. The girl moves a finger to his lips to silence him. Her wings flutter twice, and she moves her finger.

"I'm Kairi," she says in a soft voice.

"Okaaay, but that's not what I-"

"Shh!" Lea sighs in frustration, but obeys Kairi.

"I am your guardian angel, Lea. An hour ago, you were hit by a drunk driver. Yes, your spirit is here; however, your body is there with you family. You heart has stopped, Lea. You are dead." Lea is confused, but somehow trusts her. "But," her face holds that bittersweet smile again.

"But?" he repeats.

"Lea, it's not your time to go yet."

"Then…" Lea is even more confused.

"I am you guardian angel. I will give you my life, so that you will survive," her head lowers a bit, and a single tear falls.

"But what will happen to _you_, Kairi?" It's funny, Lea fells like he has known her for a long time.

"I'll still be with you, Lea; right here," she pints to his heart.

"You'd sacrifice yourself for me? But we've only just met each other…"

"Lea, I've been with you since you were little; guiding you away from most of the worst."

"But you'd still sacrifice yourself for me…" Lea is stunned that anyone would do that for him.

"I am your guardian, Lea. I will protect you until my last breath. That's what guardians do, because they-because _I _love _you_. Lea, I'm like the loving stepmother you never had," she smiles a sincere smile. She stands. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her wings around his whole body, and half of hers. "This is my final act of love, Lea. Do not take it lightly. Be strong, and make wise decisions." Lea holds the arms around his neck. He feels the love she has for him; it's warm.

"Thank you, Kairi." She closes her eyes, and more of her warmth fills him. Then it's gone, and is replaced with a familiar pain.

Reno, almost out of the hospital room, hears a small beep. He thinks he's hearing things when he hears it again. He turns toward his brother, and hears another, and another, and another. He runs to Lea with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" Aerith and Zack rush into the room, and with shock, they run to their son's side.

"Impossible!"


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Chapter oneeee! I'm sorry that I made your life so terrible Axel ^^'

Axel: ugh most ppl do that...I'm used to it

Me: I'm still not sure if this shouldve been a cross over...oh well heres chapter 1! enjoy~~3

* * *

My name is Axel Fury. I had it changed after the accident because I didn't feel like the same person anymore. Strange tear mark birthmark things that appeared on my face prove that. It has been five years. I'm twenty years old now. For some reason the accident also gave me the ability to see and talk to all guardian angels. I have no idea how, but it did all the same. I started a business with Reno a few years back, a fireworks business we named, 'the Fair's Fury.' Reno loves it; he always has. I come up with the firework designs, and he creates them. We've gotten pretty popular around town, but the issue of bankruptcy is always around. We get the most sales around the 4th of July, but it's the only money we have to make them. It also takes all year to make enough to sell.

I've been studying the angels closely, lately. I can really judge a person's personality by the appearance of their angels. Mom's is a sweet one named Lucretcia, but we don't get along in the best of ways. Dad's angel looks like an older version of him whose name is Angeal. If Kairi was my second mother, then he is definitely my second father. Reno's is a big black guy named Rude if you'll believe it. I've always felt something different with Kairi gone, though. A feeling of…loneliness.

"Another successful day, Axel?" Angeal says from the living room couch.

"Dad asleep?" I answer the question with a question.

"Yea, he's been working hard lately. A bit too hard if you ask me. I figured I'd let him sleep on his own tonight." Angeal kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, and then stretches his white wings out the full length of the couch. I grab a beer then sit with him. He's so much like dad. He lets one wing fall to my shoulder, and adds a bit of security to my nerves.

"Axel, you can't stay in your parents' apartment like this," he says in his advice tone.

"I'm not…I'm just…paying a little visit." I say. It's the best I can come up with.

"For three months, Axel?" he says sympathetically. I can't argue. He's' right. "And don't think by that I mean go move back in with Reno." He leans forward on his knees to look in my eyes.

"I wouldn't even think of that Angeal…not with Elena moving in so soon."

"Ah, that's right. Have you planned his bachelor's party yet?" I lower my head. I've forgotten all about the party.

"No," I say flatly.

"Well you know the best man has certain responsibilities," he chuckles, "Like arranging the party and staying sober for starters."

"I would if only I could find something-maybe a purpose-to keep me going," I sigh.

"Axel, it's your brother's wedding," he removes his wing, and replaces it with his hand. "As far as your purpose…get out and try new things; who knows what you'll find. If that doesn't work, try moving somewhere new; start fresh." That doesn't sound so bad.

"Start fresh? Hm…I'd like that," I smile, and he nods. I give him a hug, and wonder what my life would be like without him. I perish the thought and release him from the hug.

"Now get some sleep, the wedding is in four days. You really need to think about that party."

"Yea, thanks Angeal," he smirks, and vanishes. I walk up to my room, and on the way, stop at my parents' room. I can hear Dad snoring. Mom works at the night school, so they don't see each other much anymore. The room smells like the facility where dad works; he's the last day guard. They had to fire all the rest because they were too inexperienced. I walk over to him. He's still wearing his uniform. The usual monsters were bad enough, but now with the heartless around, his job is harder than ever. I look at his sword, stained with blood and darkness. "Oh, Dad…" I whisper. Elena's parents have no money, but Mom and Dad want them to have an amazing wedding; one that they deserve. Our firework business doesn't get enough money to pay even the bills. So, our parents' are working their tails off to make not only their bills, but enough for the huge wedding Elena dreams of. She's not a bad girl, though. She and my bro deserve a good wedding. I would get a second job to help, but I've already tried for every opening in town. I leave dad, and continue on to my room. I take off my jacket, and lay down. Its kina cold, but my head hurts too much for me to care. What would make a good bachelor party? A strip club? Yea, he'd like that. I'll go ask his angel tomorrow. I turn off the lights, and slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: hm...yea axel you have a phobia of pain and dying dont you?

axel: if that means i go crazy over death, then yes o-o

me: you really need therapy

axel: I CANT AFFORD IT

me: 0-0 sowy...but you need help

axel: .

me: haha heres chapter 2! :D

* * *

I wake up, very groggy, but awake all the same. It's 2p.m. I get ready so that I can head over to Reno's place. I see that Dad's gone, and in his place is Mom. Lucretcia does what she can to help rid Mom of her sleep apnea for another night. She nods in my direction.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Reno's." I say without looking at her.

"Your mother's worried…"

"I know." I still don't look at her.

"Just try to take care of yourself."

"Fine. I'm out," I don't mean to be so blunt with her, but I have a party to plan. It feels good to know I'm needed. I head out the door and to the trolley station. The closest one to the castle town is the town square. It's not too far from where I'm heading, but I still have to walk a little ways. I take the stairs up to the fifth floor where Reno lives. I hope he's not at the office…It would ruin the whole trip. I ring the doorbell, and Reno answers much to my relief. Now I need to think of a way to get him out of the room for a few minutes.

"Hey lil' bro! Man, am I glad to see you," his signature smile sends warm memories rushing back.

"Same to you," I chuckle. His apartment is a mess. No doubt he's been moving stuff in order to prepare for Elena…I hope she isn't home. It'd be harder to get the two of them out. "Is Elena home?"

"Na, she's out with last minute wedding preparations." That's another relief. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on in!" He pulls me, by the hand, inside. Rude is sitting on the couch, watching TW. He gives a small wave. I smirk in return. "What are you lookin' at, yo?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing," I have to change the subject, and get him out of the room. "Uh…hey Reno, I think I left my manga collection here. Do you think they're still here?"

"Hmmmmmm," he thinks for a moment. "Well I've been moving all the stuff from my room to the storage facility." I could tell. "I could go look if you want, yo."

"Yea! I miss them…especially the one with-"

"The on with those goddess women, AND the amazing men?" he finishes. He knows me so well.

"Yea, man! That one!" We both laugh.

"Naughty bastard," he kids. "I'll go see if I still got it. Don't mess up my place, yo!" Reno says as he walks through the door.

"I got the vibe you needed to talk to me?" Rude calls from the couch.

"Uh, yea. I wanna' clear some stuff by you about Reno's bachelor party." I join him by the TV. It's funny; I'm usually talking to an angel by a TV.

"Oh yea? What'd you have in mind?"

"Well yaknow that really high rated strip club on the outskirts of town?" This peaks Rude's attention. He slides his sunglasses down so I can see his eyes.

"Oh yea?"

"Maybe we could have the party there?"

"Oh yea, Reno'd like that."

"Thought he would," I snicker. Rude doesn't say much, so we sit there enjoying the noise from the TV.

"I found em!" Reno bursts through the door.

"You did?" I really am happy to see the mangas…I just never read them for the stories, only the pictures. Reno sits on the other side of the couch beside me. We both sit amazed by the beauty of a human body until Elena comes home.

"Hello, Axel," she smirks when I'm the one to open the door for her.

"Hey, babe, didja find everything ya needed?" Reno steps in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh common, eeeeew," I muster my most annoying little kid voice I can.

"Oh grow up, yo," Reno laughs.

"Don't think that's possible!" I wiggle my eyebrows at Elena.

"Oh stop that, I'm warning you," Elena looks down at me, so I do it again. She grabs my nose in a death lock.

"Ow! Okay, okay, ow!" I squirm under her grip.

"Okay sweetie, I think he's learned his lesson," Reno begins to take Elena's hands away from my nose.

"Oh alright, if you say so." Reno holds Elena in front of him; gently; mannerly. Whatever Elena did to his manners; I don't care, but I like it.

"Well, I better be off now," I grin, and wave to my brother and his fiancé. As the door shuts behind me, I can feel my sense of purpose again. I take the trolley again; only this time, I'm smiling the whole way. It's weird. Knowing that I will make people happy makes me happy.

I open the door of my parents' apartment, and see Lucretcia out in my mom's garden. I haven't actually had a decent conversation with her in a while. And I'm in a good mood; so I head outside.

"Hello, Axel," she didn't even turn around.

"How did you…?"

"I heard the door open; I'm not deaf," she says. Sometimes I wonder if Lucretcia was a second pick for mom's angel. The two aren't as alike as most other angels are. They both have the same motherly instincts, but Lucretcia is really cold. She seems a little off today, thought. She's allowing emotion onto her face for some reason. She's also away from Mom; the two are never apart.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, trying to get her to look at me. She only sighs; which still is another bad sign.

"I talked to Angeal earlier," she begins. Her mouth moves several times before speaking. She's having a hard time telling me what she needs to tell me. "He has the worst feeling something ba-no terrible is going to happen," she turns around to finally look at me. "He had this same feeling, he tells me, just before you were run over, Axel." I don't know what to say. I've even forgotten how to speak.

"W-what are you trying to tell me, Lucretcia?" I can't stop my heart from racing. Every time the accident is brought up, I begin to pant.

"I'm telling you, Axel, that this is foretelling someone's death." Her hands clench over her heart. I stumble, and grab onto the garden fence for support.

"Lucretcia, you know I can't handle death," I wheeze. Even the thought of something like that ever happening again sets my hair on edge.

"I know, Axel," Lucretcia walks up to me.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I feel so weak, but I need to be strong. I curse myself for not having any knowledge of how to stop this.

"I propose you keep your friends close, and your family closer until this feeling passes," she hugs me, and then vanishes.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Whew this one's long!

Axel: Nu the others were just suuuper short!

Me: Why you so mean?

Axel: O_O I'm not mean...I'm just passionate!

Me: lol suuure. Heres chapter 3!

* * *

I can hear mom coming down the stairs. I hate for her to see me like this, but I can't move; I'm frozen with fear. I'm still wheezing which isn't good, either.

"Axel?" I hear from the top of the stairs. "Axel!" now she's running. I hate to admit it, but I do need her help. My wheezing is worsening; my breath escapes me. Mom is still running to me. Why does this place have to be so big?

"I'm…fine…Mom…" I say through each attempt to heave oxygen into my lungs. But, I'm not fine. One, two, three last breaths and I fall to the ground. My mind couldn't allow me a break from my fears. Before I know it, I'm dreaming.

I'm at Reno's wedding. Everything's amazing; the decorations, the food, the music, and most importantly, Reno's happy. Everyone is waiting for the bride to walk out. Finally, the organ signals Elena to enter the room. She's beautiful as ever. Her long train and short skirt accent her height. I can't see her face, but I'm sure it's just as beautiful. I'm a bit jealous. Mom and Dad are fixed up and happy at the front row. Angeal and Lucretcia are radiantly glowing along with the rest of the angels. The preacher begins the ceremony when she finally finishes her walk. After the 'I do's' is the time for the kiss. Reno lifts Elena's veil. I freeze again. Her skin is decaying, her face cracking. Her eyes are gone entirely. She's practically a moving corpse. I force myself to look at Reno's reaction. I don't notice anything except the blood that pours from his nose and mouth. I'm able to move again. I turn to see Mom. All of her joints are turned in the wrong direction. I desperately turn to see maybe something good from Dad. His sword is stuck in his abdomen. Where's Angeal? I look for any of the guardian angels, but the only things there are angels of death. Large, black, and lifeless with glowing yellow eyes, the winged creatures of destruction see me. They circle the room. Some are feasting on my family. I try to save them, but my body won't move. I can't lose my family. I am nothing without them!

"Axel!" a single voice breaks through my nightmares. The angels of death hear, too. They race for me, and I run. "Axel!" I hear again. The voice is familiar. It pulls me out of the darkness. I can recognize the voice now.

"Angeal!" I'm sitting up in my bed. Angeal and my dad are there beside me.

"Axel, who's Angeal?" Dad puts a cold cloth on my forehead.

"No one…" I'm covered in sweat.

"Lay back down, Axel," Angeal tells me. I was going to anyway…I'm completely wiped out.

"What happened?" Dad asks. Worry floods his eyes.

"I…had a memory attack. Then nightmares." I wipe my whole face with the cloth. It feels nice.

"Well you're home, now. That was in the past, and you're still with us." Which is obvious. I start to roll over when he stops me, "Yaknow, Axel, did I ever tell you what I felt the day you were hit?" He looks at the floor.

"No." He just held me, and told me how sorry he was. That he should've driven to the store himself. After I changed my name, he never wanted to talk about it much.

"When your mother called me, I was still at work. I don't even think I clocked out before I jumped off the side of the building," he laughs, "_that's_ how I broke my leg. Anyway, I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there, Reno and your mom were already in the room. I walked in just as the doctors were telling us it was too late. It was so much of a shock that my strongest son could possibly be gone…that I fell to my knees." He laughs again. Not a good laugh, either; the kind that if you didn't laugh, you would cry. Angeal puts a hand on Dad's shoulder. Angels can help with pain sometimes. "Reno was already crying over your corpse…Your mom was beating the doctor with his clipboard! Hehe you see why I love her. I broke down. Eventually we were practically being pushed out of the room, your brother the last to leave. I was trying to be strong for the two of them. Then Reno called for us…and I was about to slap the boy for giving us false hope, but when I, too, heard the beeping, I broke down again. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." He pauses.

"And then what?" I'm really surprised that my old man could have really been torn apart like that.

"And then we all cried over you," His smile is one I haven't seen since I was little. I hug him.

"I love you, Dad," I can't believe _I'm_ actually tearing up. He looks surprised when I release him. Then he grabs me back.

"You too, Lea." I haven't heard my true name in so long. "I've gotta get ready for work now, alright?" He gets up. "A wise man once told me, Embrace your dreams and whatever happens sustain your honor." He looks back down on me, and grins. "Think you can do that?" I'm shocked. That same line was told to me several years ago by Angeal…How could he have…?

"Yea, Dad." He leaves the room, but Angeal takes his seat. "You told him that didn't you?" I lay back down. My head is still spinning.

"Yep. I was allowed one conversation with him. He was about to kill himself." Another shocker.

"Why?"

"He was an orphan, and had always told himself that he could still be the hero his parents had deserved when he saw them murdered. I was able to say something right, because he's remembered that all these years. I'm glad I did, too. If I hadn't, I would've never been able to meet you." My eyes are wide open. I chuckle.

"You're so sappy!"

"Ya like that? I've got about a hundred more speeches I could give!" He gleams with pride.

"I think I prefer the nightmares!" The nightmares…I've forgotten them for the moment… "Hey…Angeal?"

"Hm?" He's still laughing a little.

"I didn't pass out of a memory attack…well I did, but the cause was because Lucretcia told me about your _feelings_." This stops him cold.

"I told her not to…"

"Why not?"

"Well…some angels are assigned to their person because that person is in need of something beyond the ordinary to help them get through life. Mine is that I can sense the future sometimes; however, in rare cases like yours people can communicate with angels."

"You mean I'm not the only one?"

"No…just be quiet for a minute. There's a rule that we can't tell any mortal of what we can do. But now that you know, might as well let you know that your angel was special, too."

"What could she do?"

"She was a fighter. If you ever remember a time when you could get out of a fight without just using your own strength, you weren't. Kairi was helping you." I do remember multiple times like that. One in particular, where I would've died. I was surrounded by thugs, nearly unconscious, but someone fought them all off for me.

"Angeal…tell me more. Do you know anything more about who will die?"

"No…Axel I can't tell you anything more. I shouldn't even said what I did. Get some rest. Now." He stands gets me a glass of water, then puts the towel back on my forehead. He vanishes without another word.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: whew another chapter!

Axel: mmhm

Me: You ready to party, Axel?

Axel: Haha i suppose

Me: Awesome! Now lets get goin! Hope you enjoy

* * *

I've been worried sick about Angeal's prediction, but I can't let that get me down. Not so close to my brother's wedding. I've already made the preparations for the bachelor party. I've invited a ton of our friends to go, too. I have to get ready and pick up the party guests; the party is in two hours. I put on my 'party suit,' and head to grab my dad's keys. He's letting me take his car to the party, for which I'm grateful. Man is Reno in for a treat tonight. I start the car and head for Cloud's house first. Even his angel is up for a party by the way he looks. Next stop is to Demyx's house. He has a guitar strapped to his back, and a smile on his face. Almost done, I head to Zexion's place. He doesn't say much when he gets in the car, but I can tell he's excited. Last stop is to Reno's. I pull up, and honk the horn. He's never liked any car horn so I know it annoys him. We sing show tunes all the way there; it's crazy and annoys other drivers. For once, I feel free. Here with my head sticking out of the roof of the car, my hair flowing. It's nice. I've got my brother and best friends to make it even better. I decide to stop worry for one night; one night won't matter, and tonight, I shall be normal without a care in the world.

We arrive at the club. I've rented out the place with that spare money mom and dad have been earning. This night will be perfect. The dancers are all around with small outfits so that I may appreciate their bodies, and maybe a little more. Even the angels are partying amongst themselves, dancing in ways humans can't. Reno eyes me,

"Wow, you sure are the best party planner, Ax." He is in awe at the décor, but I don't think that's what he's looking at the most. I see a cute brunette catch his eye while looking over the bar. I suppose he might let the old Reno slip out for one night. He knows Elena wouldn't mind.

"Heh, toldja', bro," I smile. Cloud motions over us over to the bar; beer testing is one of his larger hobbies. Reno laughs, and follows. He's his old high school self again.

"Common, Axel! Live a little!" I smile, and accept the beer he'd sat in front of me. I stare at it, remembering that I get drunk very easily. I tell myself that tonight is my one final night to be free.

"Yea! To my bro, the Turks reject!" I raise my glass in a toast. He had been fired from his first job as a secret agent for obvious reasons. He jokes that they just couldn't handle them.

"To the best reject of them all!" The rest follow, raising their mugs in the air. I chug mine, waiting for the bliss of the unawareness that drunkenness offers. I slam my bottle down on the bar whipping the excess from my mouth with a wide smirk. Everything is already going fuzzy. Demyx has offered to be our driver so he doesn't drink anything but the bar's root beer floats. However, everyone else is already finished with their first round. I ask for another bottle, and within minutes, have already put it away. A small buzz comes from the back of my head; it feels great. I give a large hoot when I put the glass on the table. A few more minutes, and I'll be perfectly unaware of anything going on. My thoughts continue to blur, and I race to the dance floor. They don't call me "the flurry of dancing flames" for nothing. As the first bass drop hits, so does my awareness.

Hours later, I can still hear the laughter in my sleep. However, I'm jerked awake by the sound of my name.

"Nnn…" I try to sit up, but I have a massive hangover. I must have had more to drink after my first two. I'm on my couch…well my parents' couch. I shake it off. I look up, and Lucretcia is actually crying. "Lucretcia, what's wrong?" I clutch her arms. It has to be something…something terrible. I realize it must have to do with Angeal's prediction. I shake her, but her sobs don't allow her to speak.

"Z…Zack," She stammers. I try to push away my conclusions, although, I know I'm right. Tears well up in my eyes. I don't even notice that no one is home.

"Lucretcia, what happened?" My head throbs, but it doesn't matter. She wipes her face, and tries to bring herself to speak.

"He took on both shifts, trying to make ends meet. He didn't take a break, knowing his devotion to the job." She starts to break down. "Usually, nothing happens, but last night…and he did have a partner this time, but…" she starts to cry again. I know it's not because of my father that's leaving us, but because he was Angeal's last assignment. After my dad, he would die, too. I realize this, and the tears flow. "There was a group of large men, armed heavily, who tried to steal some chemicals from the lab. Unfortunately, your father is always the one to be a hero, and went after him before his partner. He was quickly outmatched, and was killed with his own sword," she sees my face, and does the one thing I have never known her to do, she hugs me. After she has exhausted herself of tears, she tells me that my mother, brother, and all of my dad's friends are at the hospital, where he was carried. However, it had already been too late.

"Why?" I punch the table, probably hurting my hand, but physical pain is much easier to face than emotional.

"Why what?" she clears herself very quickly. I wonder how she does it. She and Angeal had been friends before they were assigned to my parents.

"I loved Angeal, but why couldn't my dad have lived the way Kairi allowed me to?" I feel pitiful, and mostly remorse, that the one time I let my guard down, I was needed at my father's side.

"It was time for your father to go," she pauses, "I don't know why, but it was just meant to be."

"I'm going to see him," I muster.

"Axel, wait. You can't drive like-"

"Like hell I can't drive!" I wipe my eyes, and run to the nearest vehicle. I grab the keys, and rev the engine. Once I have the car out of the driveway, I pay no attention to road safety. I speed by red lights, stop signs, and pay no mind to the speed limit. My anger at myself is at its peak by the time I reach the hospital. I finally understand how Dad felt on the day of my accident. Although he left out one detail, you have so much pain, that you wish to rip your heart out. The loss of a loved one…I realize there's nothing like it. It's probably the worst pain in the world. I rush up the stairs when I ask for his room. I have to see him for myself, to prove that he even is dead at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up explaining that he staged it all. I use the stairs knowing that I am faster than the elevator at this point. I race up the stairs, feeling that I'm setting them on fire as I go. The tears in my eyes sting like poison. Both of my fathers can't be dead. They just can't. I finally reach the room. The doctor looks up at me. He holds the cloth they use to cover the dead's faces. I look at Dad. His face doesn't hold grief or pain…however his body carries enough blood to where I, myself would be screaming. I look to his sword stashed in the corner. Blood reaches down all the way to the handle.

"He kept his honor at least…" I mumble.

"Sir, you have to leave." There's no emotion in his voice.

"Why you!" I punch him in the face. It feels good to let out my anger. I'm sure he didn't even do his best. Too late, my ass. My dad's life was in his hands, and he let it fall.

"Axel…" its Angeal. I turn, but I can't believe my eyes.

"Angeal!"

"Axel, don't. You know it wasn't his fault. Now I only have a few more minutes." I do the only thing I can think to do; I hug him like a small boy would his father.

"What will I do without you?"

"You'll do everything you normally do, of course." He smirks. The doctor looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't care. "Axel, stay strong. Make something of yourself, be happy."

"But Angeal, I…I don't know how," I hide my face.

"You'll find a way." He smiles, and fades for the last time. All that's left of him is a single white feather. I fall to my knees. The doctors usher me out to my family. My mother sees my grief, and holds me like she did when I was little. Reno joins, not really knowing how to take the news. I feel sorry for him, how is he to be happy during his wedding if his father won't be there? I just try to forget everything, and sit in my mother's arms, all of my happiness and joy gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: First off, I wanna say thanks to everyone for reviewing, faving, and/or alerting

Axel: Its not much….

Me: I appreciate every last bit Axel!

Axel: …so

Me: NO ICE CREAM FOR YOU

Axel: NUUUUU THAT'S NOT FAIR

Me: IS TOO FAIR CUZ I SAID SO

Axel: …you're a bad person

Me: While Axel sulks I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Review favorite or whatever you wish pwease :3

I walk strait to my bed; I can't find the strength to even be with people right now. Not even five minutes later, Mom is knocking on my door.

"Axel? Axel, are you ok?" Her voice is soft and rough from all of the crying. I don't answer. I roll over because nothing sounds better than separation right now. I'd already locked the door, but Mom comes in, regardless. I don't turn to look. She leaves, but returns with pizza and a beer-my favorite food. She sets it on my desk, and sits on my bed. She continues to say nothing, but lays down with me. She holds me that same way she did when I was little again. It feels nice, safe, and warm. "He loved you very much, Lea." She says after a while. I cringe when I hear my real name again. She stands to leave, but not before blowing me a kiss. I open an eye to make sure I'm alone. I sit up and stare at my food. I stomach growls, but I don't feel like eating. I take a swig at the beer, though. It feels cold without mom in it again. Lucretcia doesn't bother nocking when she floats through the door.

"Don't you ever nock? Or walk for that matter?"

"I don't like to walk."

"What do you want?" I try my harshest voice; it isn't hard. I haven't slept all night. I don't even care that Reno's wedding is in four hours.

"Reno needs all the help he could get. I don't know why they didn't reschedule their wedding…"

"Why are you here, Lucretcia," I ask again.

"I need to know. What are you going to do after the wedding?"

"Why should you care?" she sighs and says,

"Because I feel like you're all I have left of Zack or Angeal," she looks at the floor.

"Don't ya' think that's just a little selfish?" she doesn't answer. She only stares at me in question. "You want me to stay where I'm miserable, just so you can live in the past?"

"I figured you'd say that…"

"Do me a favor will ya? Leave me the hell alone." She shoots me a cold stare. I don't care if I hurt her feelings. That's all she ever did for me my entire life. She leaves, though.

I finally sit up after two hours of wallowing. I only go through the motions as I put on my suit, my shoes, fix my hair. I call for my mother, but no one answers. She's probably already at the church. I grab the-now extra-car keys, and head on my way to the church. The ceremony starts, the groom walks in, then the bride, nothing can break me from this depression. Finally, come the I do's, and I feel as though the angels of death will come out just like in my dream. However, they don't. The preacher proclaims them husband and wife, and they kiss. I'm glad Reno could find happiness before the wedding started. He smiles as he draws away from Elena, who holds back the tears. It's been a while since I've seen tears of joy. I clap with the audience, and the couple cuts their cake. Elena smashes it in Reno's face, but he licks it off saying that at least he can save it for later that way. He shoves some in Elena's face too, though, as soon as she turns back around. I give a small giggle, but it soon gives me longing for someone of my own. I'd never thought of it, but maybe that may be the solution. Beside the point, I need to leave Radiant Garden. There's nothing here for me anymore; nothing, but unwanted memories, and sad faces. The reception ends, and Elena throws her bouquet. My cousin Vanille catches it; with a smile she turns to her girlfriend, Fang. She folds her arms, laughing. She throws a small tantrum, but the rest of the crowd sprays silly string at the newlywed couple's car. That's when I see him. I'm frozen, but…in a good way. An angel with white wings that fade to black; I've never seen it before. His blond hair spikes in the air similar to Cloud's. He is the angel to a boy with a bright face, and brown spiked hair; although, he has more on top. The boy, seeming around the age of 18, gets in a car, and drives away. I have to know more, or at least talk to that angel. I have no idea why, I just do. Something about him…I walk up to my mother.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yea?" she turns, happy to see me talking again.

"Who was that brown headed kid that just left?" I point in the direction he left in.

"Oh that's Sora, one of Elena's cousins."

"Oh. That right?" I can only stare in the direction that his angel once stood.

"Yea, I don't even think they're very close as far as how they're related; very distant."

"Then why…?"

"Axel, anyone who is invited to a wedding is welcome to it," she laughs.

"Oh…right. I think I'm going to head home now."

"You're not staying to help clean up?"

"Na, I got something I needed to do back at the apartment." That is, to look for a new home.

"Well…alright. I'll see you later then." She turns to go start the clean-up.

I decide to just push thoughts of the mystery angel to the back of my mind. I know the odds of me seeing him again were slim. I go home in dad's car. It still smells like him, and was adjusted to his height before I used it. I sigh, and put the car into drive. I walk in, and for once, the feeling of being totally alone is comforting. I head up to my computer, anxious to start. I search the top towns that I think would be a good distance for me away from here. Several towns are nice. Destiny Islands of the coast, Traverse Town closer to the capitol, but none seem to be what I'm looking for. Then I spot one that's different. Twilight Town; not really near here, not really too far, and it seems like one of the more sleepy towns. A stop on the main tram railroads is the main thing it seems to be famous for. The apartments are all in my price range, too. 'Twilight's Luxury,' is the name of the apartments that seem to fit me best. I hear the door open.

"I'm home, Axel!" My mom calls.

"In my room!" I call back. I return to my computer. One bedroom, one bath, a good sized kitchen, and a living room attached. I think I've found my new home. I jot down the number for later, and search the jobs available in the area. Several low paying ones, but the one I think I could do best is a pizza delivery man at the local pizzeria.

"So I take it you're moving out?"

"Augh!" I fall out of my seat.

"Heh, did you really not see me?" I turn around to see my cousin Leon sitting on my bed.

"Leon, how did-_when_ did you get there?" I try to catch my breath. Leon was Reno's age. We used to go on adventures all the time when we were little, but he moved far away and we barely saw him anymore.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" he raises an eyebrow in his 'too cool for anything,' way.

"No." I get back into my chair.

"After the wedding, your mom said I could stay here while I wait for my plane in the morning."

"You were at the wedding?"

"I left right after the kiss," he smirks, "I'm not very into the whole _wedding_ thing."

"Then why did you come?" It upsets me that he couldn't even let Reno know he was there.

"Old time's sake."

"So you just let yourself in my room?"

"Better to catch a few z's in your room than Auntie Aerith." I scratch my head and sigh.

"Whatever, man, just don't mess with my stuff." I turn back to my computer.

"But," he stands and walks to my side, "what are you looking at?" I don't answer. "I guess a better question would be why are you leaving?" I roll my chair back and take a deep breath. I wipe my face with my hands, realizing he won't let me continue looking until he gets his fair share of gossip.

"There's just no reason for me to stay here, ok?"

"You realize you'd be leaving your mom all by her lonesome."

"What choice do I have, Leon?" He tilts his head, asking what I meant. "My childhood is gone, my dad is gone, now my brother. I need to start fresh." He takes a few minutes to respond.

"I can respect that."

"You think I'm doing the right thing?" He rubs his neck.

"I don't know, Ax. Whatever feels right to you I suppose. Maybe this'll be good for you, though. I remember that once I moved out, it helped me get my life in order a lot better."

"Yea…"

"So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can find a job, I think." He looks at the apartment page I'd been reading.

"Twilight town?"

"Yea, you heard of it?"

"Mhm, it's a nice little place. Real good for first time home owners. I stayed there once; everyone's real nice."

"That's good."

"So you've decided?" He takes a seat beside me.

"I think so. Yes, I'm going to go for the job interview tomorrow. Hopefully, I can move in as soon as possible." He gives me a pat on the back.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
